


Sweet Retribution

by HufflepuffChildOfApollo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Death Eaters, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Poison, Poison Apples, Post-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Pre-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffChildOfApollo/pseuds/HufflepuffChildOfApollo
Summary: After Draco fails in his mission, he is left locked away while the Dark Lord decides on his punishment.Now Bellatrix will carry it out.





	Sweet Retribution

Bellatrix smiled as she strode through the dark halls of the manor, the thin heels of her tall boots clicking on the polished hardwood floors. Her hand tightened around her wand as she approached the door at the end of the hall. In her other hand she held a dark red apple. 

 "Draco!" she called out as she opened the door, the lock turning to ash with a flick of her wand. They wouldn't be needing it soon. She stepped into the dark, dusty bedroom, whispering a  _lumos._

At first it appeared there was no-one in the room. Then there was a flicker of motion from the bed as Bellatrix's nephew sat up, shielding his eyes from the light. "Who's there?" he rasped, his voice hoarse from dehydration. 

 "It's Aunty Bella," she said, striding forward. As she got closer to Draco she could see just how thin he was. She was unsurprised, as The Dark Lord had ordered all meals to be withheld from him indefinitely. Until now, that is. 

 "Bellatrix?" Draco gasped, shrinking back against the headboard. She laughed, walking closer. 

 "Don't worry, darling. I'm not here to hurt you." She tossed the apple toward him. He caught it and looked up at her with wide eyes. She smiled. 

 "The Dark Lord has decided to forgive your failure." The lie rolled off her tongue easily. At her words Draco's eyes grew wider.

 "I— I'm forgiven? But — why?" He set the apple down in his lap, running a hand through his hair. "I  failed — He said he'd kill me if I failed."

 "Dumbledore wound up dead anyway. The Dark Lord said you're more useful to him in the ranks than locked up and starving." Bellatrix smiled , picking up the apple and placing it in his hand. "Now, eat. Your mummy doesn't want you starving." 

Another lie — Narcissa had been dead for a week now, and Lucius had followed soon after. Bellatrix had dispatched her sister herself. Draco was none the wiser, though, and nodded slightly, taking a bite of the apple. Bellatrix giggled, standing. "I'll leave you alone now, darling." She turned on her heel and strode towards the door.

Just as she stepped  over the threshold, Draco started coughing. She smiled to herself, standing outside the door and listening to the choking sounds for a while, until they fell silent. She cackled as she walked back to her quarters. There had been a few Mudbloods captured the day before, and she could already hear the screams, like music in her ears. 


End file.
